The Chauffeur
by ShipperFan
Summary: Cress is wrapped up in an arranged marriage with and rich snooty family. But when Cress meets Carswell Thorne a charming chauffeur she might have hope for a happy ending after all. Rated T probably won't be anything uncomfortable. All rights to Marissa Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

There he was, Julian Montgomery. Julian. Montgomery. The man the Cress had heard about non-stop for the past five weeks. Cress couldn't help but feel a little underwhelmed. Sure… at least he was alive, some men her Aunt Sybil had tried to match her with had seemed as though their foot was already in the grave. But Cress had always dreamed of an epic romance never being stuck in an arranged marriage.

Cress bit down hard on her cheek to keep herself from crying. She wouldn't do that. No, she couldn't do that. Think of all the good things about him she told herself trying to calm down her breathing. Unfortunately there wasn't much to list he had small green eyes that were so close together it gave Cress a minor headache. His hair was thin and bald at the top even though he was only 32. His teeth were yellowed, cracked, and crooked. He was around 5'3" and was extremely pudgy. Probably wasn't going to become a Calvin Klein underwear model any time soon.

On the inside Cress was screaming for a way out of this mess. Instead, she put on her brightest smile and greeted Julian with as much grace she could muster.

"Hello Mr. Montgomery it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Cress said in feigned enthusiasm. The most she let herself hope for was that this man had decent manners. Apparently that was asking too much out of fate.

"Woah, woah, woah hold up muffin. What is up with this politeness? C'mon babe I am your hubby hubby, the man you will spend your life with. And share a bed with!" Cress' stomach clenched when his eyebrows shot up at this part. "I don't want a girl wearing boring clothes and talking in boring ways. No! You have to be my pizzazz women! I don't want to show off something lame to the boys in the club! From now on call me Sugar Poppy."

Cress had to call upon all her years of acting classes not to throw up then and there on the Montgomery's sweeping spiral staircase. No, she corrected herself—her future sweeping spiral staircase. The thought made her feel even more sick.

Forcing herself to act delighted at Julian's personality she gave a little flirtatious giggle and batted her eyes. Apparently her act was good enough for Julian he gave a smile that he probably thought was charming and laced his arm around her waist.

"C'mon Kitten I will give you a tour of the house. And then I will introduce you to our staff." Julian purred.

"You have staff in the house?" Cress asked genuinely surprised at just how rich the Montgomery family was. Aunt Sybil had always made sure to stay in the higher circles of the social class but often that relied on Cress' programming jobs and even then they barely kept up the facade that they were in the same rank as billionaires. It amazed her that someone could have so much money to be able to afford a full fledged staff.

"Do we have staff? Girlie, off course we have staff. We are rich! I even got some new girl for you, you know to do your hair and what not. What was her name—Kokko? What ever it doesn't matter if we know their names. We are different better. We don't have to treat them like equals!" Julian laughed as he spoke as though the thought of someone not knowing these simple facts of life was the most outlandish thing she had heard.

Right then and there Cress decided she hated Julian. The things he said were so narrow-minded and awful it reminded her of her Aunt Sybil. The fact that he had a staff or wasn't particularly handsome didn't make him repulsive. It was because he thought that since he had more money than the people working for him that he was better than them.

"Will I get to meet them?" Cress hoped that Julian would say yes. Then at least she would get to meet someone in this household that was decent sane.

"Sure whatever. I don't know why you would want to meet them there are certified weirdo's. One of them keeps telling me that the walls are bleeding in the house." Julian paused as he shook his head chuckling. Cress felt a weight of disappointment, so maybe asking for someone sane was a bit more than she would get. "Here they're probably in the kitchen eating up all of my food those miserable mice."

Julian led Cress past grand archways, priceless art, and a huge marble fountain. Cress couldn't stop gaping, it was all so artificial and alien that she felt like the universe would blast her out of the sky for ruining the perfect picture. Cress had always dreamed of living someone where it was small and cozy. Really just anything as far as possible from Aunt Sybil's world. Instead, she was hear with a house so big it probably needed five different heating systems in the winter.

Just as she was thinking this the granite walls and tiled floors began to look a little more run down. Instead of high reaching archways she was faced with a series of pipes and tubes as a rooftop. Instantly Cress felt more calm, this place felt more alive and welcoming than any other section in the house this was somewhere Cress could actually be herself. Julian must have taken Cress' reaction as a sign of disgust instead of comfort.

"I know this place is a total pig sty. The servants' area could get overrun with mold and I wouldn't even notice the difference, luckily we don't have to come down here only the lesser ones do." Julian said in a sickly voice. Cress supposed he sounded sympathetic but really he just sounded spoiled.

He turned into a simple doorway into an even more simple kitchen. Inside there were eight people all lounging around a wood table that had so many knife dents it resembled more of a cutting board then a table to sit around. Upon seeing Julian they scrambled into a perfect line that oddly enough reminded Cress of the Vontrap family. Sadly this wasn't a musical and no one broke into song and lifted Cress' spirits. Instead, the staff all turned their gaze toward her making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Cress despised direct attention from so many people, but she put on a brave face and looked to the person at the head of the line.

First there was a girl around 21 Cress' age with her hair pulled back in a messy brown ponytail. Her eyes were in a perfect almond shape and were a warm chocolate brown. Her lips were a perfect pale pink. She had different smudges of grease all over herself and her clothes were so dirty Cress had to wonder what their original color might have been.

"Ah this is our handyman or I guess handy-woman, uhhhh her name is Ash." Julian trailed off obviously forgetting her name. The girl did an extremely impressive eye roll and started fiddling with a piece of wire.

Next there was a slightly goofy looking man with amber eyes and a black side swept hair. He gave Cress a seemingly embarrassed smile that Cress was sure melted many girls hearts. He was tall and lanky and seemed as though he was a bit clumsy.

"This is um, this is…. Kai! Yes Kai he is the butler. Well he really is more of the maid around the house." Julian's lip curled up at this as though this was a sore spot between the two of them.

Then there was a gorgeous girl with perfect brown skin and copper colored eyes. Her hair was the color of cinnamon and most interestingly she had three perfect scars on the side of her face. She gave off a presence of being off in her own world.

"This is… Autumn our other maid she will be picking up after your room." Julian spoke in a light tone, but he didn't try hard to mask his boredom as though spending time with people whose paycheck didn't at least have three zeros behind it was torture.

Next to Autumn (which Cress doubted was her real name) was a man who hovered so protectively around her it made Cress wonder if they were more than just co-workers. He had his hair tied back in a short pony tail that was the color of straw. His eyes were so piercingly cold they reminded Cress of glacier ice.

"This is our bodyguard... Jack. He doesn't really talk ever." Cress felt a knot form in her stomach to learn that she would need a bodyguard. "We only will use him on special occasions."

A girl with electric blue braids bounced on the balls of her feet when introduced. Cress got the feeling she hadn't been a part of the staff for very long and was still excited to be in the presence of her boss. Her skin was like cocoa powder and her eyes never seemed to stay one color.

"This is your assistant—the one I was telling you about. Her name is Kokko or Kikki." Julian seemed less and less interested in getting their names right and Cress had the impression that she would have to ask again later in private.

"And these are the house chefs Red and um, Coyote." Julian said with an air of annoyance as though the name offended him in some way.

Red was obviously the girl with vivid red hair that looked as though it were on fire. Her eyes were large and her mouth pouted. She had an old hoodie on that matched her namesake. The man next to her had the most startling pair of green eyes that she had ever seen. They looked like the color of apples and olives mixed. He was so tall it hurt Cress' neck to look him in the eye, and he resembled one of those comic book action heroes but the muscles had been amplified by one billion.

Then at the end of the staffs neat and orderly line was the most handsome man Cress had ever seen. He had dark sandy colored hair that was neatly combed into a popular style. His eyes were sky blue and sparkled with an air of confidence. He was about a foot taller than Cress and had perfect muscles. Cress could already feel a blush creep up her neck. He smirked and gave her a small wink that seemed to say yes I do know how hot I am.

"This is the chauffeur. His name is Stem or Leaf, whatever." Julian huffed in annoyance. But Cress was hardly listening as she took in Stem or Leaf. Cress internally fainted but on the outside she just gave a weak smile.

"Staff, this is Crescent Moon Darnel. My soon to be wife. You show her hospitality or better yet hold in the same light of respect as you do me." Julian paused when the girl with flaming red hair snorted. Cress' cheeks felt warm again and in a moment of panic she considered sprinting out the door. "Now… go back to your meaningless days. Dismissed!"

And with that Cress' life as a Montgomery began.


	2. Chapter 2

Cress woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her door and the wind whistling merrily. Normally this would've been welcomed by Cress who loved to imagine her world as a fairy tale. But for the first time Cress found the birdsong bitter and the wind harsh. Diving deeper into her goose down blankets she tried to get back to sleep.

The world had other plans. Right then the girl with electric blue braids and kaleidoscope eyes burst into her room without bothering with such trivial things as knocking. Cress could have sworn she had a heart attack. Flinging off her many comforters and sheets (at least the Montgomery's had nice bedding) Cress lept into action her heart pounding.

"Fire?" Cress asked her voice still groggy in the morning.

"No silly! I just wanted to say hi! It is so exciting to meet someone new! With such a big house you would imagine there would be more people living here than the three Montgomery's." Cress' heart sank at the mention of the other members of the household. She hadn't even met Julian's parents yet, and she could only imagine what kind of people would raise a monster like him.

"Sorry if I startled you. Cinder always says that I am always a bit to eager when meeting new people!" The girl chirped as she closed the mahogany door behind her.

"Oh um, no th-that's fine I should probably be getting up anyway." Cress stammered already feeling awkward. She quickly rubbed the sleep from her eyes and straightened her back hoping her long hair wasn't hopelessly tangled. She fidgeted with them hem of her nightgown trying to think of something else to say. Cress had never really had many friends and as a result she never mastered the art of small talk.

"Oh wonderful I didn't want my first impression to be something bad! I guess we did meet last night but neither of us got to really talk, so I don't think that really should count." The girl pressed on laughing as she spoke. Cress relaxed her shoulders this girl seemed nice and probably wouldn't be to judge mental. Cress could even hope that they would become friends.

"Yes last night wasn't very talkative I have to agree I hate to have to ask again but what is your name? For some reason I don't think it Kokko." Cress joked feeling more and more at ease.

"Oh yes my name is Iko! I have to say I was disappointed when Mr. Montgomery didn't remember but that doesn't matter, anyways I only started working here a week ago. I probably wouldn't have gotten the job at all but since I already knew Cinder it gave me a leg up." Iko said her smile was bright and didn't waver as she spoke. It amazed Cress that someone could smile for so long without even resting their face muscles.

"Oh well hi Iko. Um, my name is Crescent Moon as Julian said but I would prefer if you would just call me Cress, I think Crescent Moon is a bit much." Cress responded suddenly very glad that Iko had burst into her room.

"Well I didn't just come here to say hello although that was definitely a plus, I also have to tell you that the Montgomery family would like to meet you for breakfast in 30 minutes. I am supposed to show you the way to the dinning room." Iko explained.

Cress' stomach did back flips when she heard this. She was hoping that in some miracle she would never really have to interact with the senior Montgomery's, that somehow she could just spend her days passing by unnoticed. Cress had never thought that they might eat meals together and there really wasn't a way to get out of that.

Her heart raced like a herd of stallions as Cress thought of all the possible things that could go wrong. She would break the priceless antique egg holder, she would spill her water onto the table or worse yet on the Montgomery's, and most likely Julian would make some air headed comment and make the rest of the meal tense.

"Ah um, okay. I will just freshen up a bit and be ready in five." Cress croaked having a hard time finding her voice. Iko nodded and walked out the door closing it behind her. Cress stood still for a moment scared to breathe the only noise was her heart slamming against her rib cage and then as if some flipped a switch she rushed to her closet.

Pawing through her clothing Cress tried to find the ideal outfit something that she would feel comfortable in and all the Montgomery's would approve of. Sadly Cress had only met Julian and Cress didn't own any loud Hawaiian shirts, khaki shorts, berks, and socks. Instead, Cress settled for a simple gray cotton dress.

Smoothing out the wrinkles in the skirt of the dress Cress calmed down. Sure they might be horrible, but they were still _people,_ Cress would just have to think of a few polite things to say and let someone else carry the conversation. She slipped into low rise wedges that would make Cress close to a normal height. Once upon a time Cress had actually been viewed as tall until suddenly she just stopped growing in 6th grade.

Cress pushed the memory away and how all the other kids had teased her. They all joked where did last five inches of her height go? Cress shook her hair loose and looked in the mirror. Okay so her head did look like a rats nest but it wasn't something that Cress couldn't handle. She quickly smoothed it down and did a simple braid down her back. Checking to make sure she hadn't for got anything important (one time she had forgotten to put on shoes) Cress opened her bed room door.

"Stars! You got ready fast!" Iko yelped wheeling around.

"I was five minutes like I told you." Cress explained suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"I know that what you _said_ but usually when I say five minutes it translates to _thirty minutes_." Iko said making Cress laugh. "Hey, it takes a long time to make my face look this perfect. I can't be rushed!"

"I will have to trust you on that." Cress said smiling an Iko's contagious positivity.

"Of course you trust me! Anyway, I just show you through this hallway the door on the left leads right to the dining room—well the one for breakfasts." Iko lead Cress through yet another marble decorated hallway but surprisingly with potted plants hanging from the ceiling as decoration.

Cress had to admit that the Montgomery family had a lot of originality when it came to decor. She wished the walk was longer to the dining room but much too soon Iko was leaving Cress to face the music. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the white door.

Sitting around a small circular table were the three Montgomery's. There first was Julian lounging in his chair with a bored look on his face. Then Cress saw the two older Montgomery's of course they didn't look older. Probably with paying billions of dollars of plastic surgery Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery didn't look a day over 34. Mr. Montgomery was strikingly handsome with a chilled jaw and thick brown hair. His eyes though looked dead as if there was nothing in the world that could please him.

But Mrs. Montgomery was far more intimidating. Her hair was a rich honey color and cascaded down in perfect waves. She had a heart shaped face with a rosy complexion. Her lips were like rose petals and her smile was cold. Her eyebrows were so thin and perfect they were hard to see, and she had blue eyes that looked so _hardened_ it made Cress tremble.

Cress slowly walked to the empty chair next to Julian. The place was already set with food waiting for her. She prayed that her stomach wouldn't grumble and embarrass her. No one said a word to her entrance. As Cress walked her footsteps rang out in the house making the silence all the more intense. Cress lightly sat down but positioned her body so it would be easy a quick to get up and flee. About 40 seconds passed before anyone spoke.

"I am sorry if I was late." Cress squeaked out. _Silence._

"The food looks lovely." Cress tried again. _More silence._

"You have a beautiful home." Cress said desperately. _Ultimate silence._

Cress looked down at her food the smell so overpowering she had trouble not fitting the whole plate in her mouth. Except no one else at the table was eating and so with all the will power she possessed Cress resisted the perfect scrambled eggs. Cress risked a glance at everyone else seated at the table their faces betrayed nothing. Even Julian had no expression. Eventually when it got to the point Cress was considering breaking her glass to make them talk Mrs. Montgomery spoke.

"So Crescent Moon. _Darling._ My boy Julian is very special to me. What makes you think you are the best candidate for his marriage." Mrs. Montgomery pursed her lips when she was done talking looking expectantly at Cress. For a second Cress' mind was blank. What was going on? And then it clicked they were interviewing her. The thought made Cress shiver Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery saw this as a job of sorts and this was the interview.

"We know that your Aunt Sybil is high of rank meaning you are an acceptable candidate. But why should we chose you? What will make this arrangement special?" Mrs. Montgomery spoke in a soothing tone that made Cress' throat go dry. She didn't even want to have breakfast with the family much less marry into it. And know because of her Aunt she would have to sit through a marital interrogation?

"Um, I am sorry Mrs. Montgomery I am not sure I understand what you would like me to say." Cress stammered.

"I am saying that the Montgomery name is not something to be taken lightly and the people who marry in must have something to set us apart from the masses. So sweet Crescent Moon what sets you apart?"

"I um, I'm nice?" Cress squeaked. Mrs. Montgomery raised her eyebrow. Then Cress thought of what her Aunt Sybil always valued _money,_ Cress hoped that this family was the same. "I um I have a way with computers—It could bring more fortune to the Montgomery family."

Mrs. Montgomery gave a cold smile. "I think we have reached an understanding Crescent Moon. You will be my little hacker. How sweet."

"I—um, thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." Cress said, feeling as though she was stuck inside a glass cage that was becoming smaller and smaller.

Mrs. Montgomery chuckled. "Oh please, we sound so old in that official title. Call us Aimery and Levana."


	3. Chapter 3

Cress walked out of the dining room like a soldier walks out of a battle zone. Cress couldn't stop replaying how undeniably terrifying Levana was. It was hard to believe that the intimidating pair were the parents of Julian Montgomery. Not only that those people were her in laws. Cress stumbled down the hallway feeling absolutely sick to her stomach.

Just as she was about to return to her room, Iko intercepted her.

"Ohhh, you've come back! What was it like? Were they scary? Was Levana as beautiful as everyone says she is? What did you talk about? Are you calling them Mom and Dad now?" Iko squealed.

"Um." Cress said lamely having no idea how to start explaining the utter insanity of her first family meal.

"Wait, don't say anything yet everyone should hear about this! Most of us have never seen Mrs. Montgomery before much less talked to her. The only people she will acknowledge on the staff are Cinder and Kai. I think they all have a history together but whenever I try to bring it up it just gets awkward." Iko explained her eyes sparkling in excitement. Cress on the other hand was more focused on the fact that she would meet the staff again. Maybe she could even talk to the mystery handsome man.

"Uh, okay. I don't know if I am a great story teller or anything like that but I guess I could try…." Cress trailed off already knowing what a stammering mess she would be in a room full of practically strangers. Iko didn't seem to notice and lead her through what seemed like a maze of hallways to the kitchen where she meet the staff last night.

"This is our usual hangout spot—probably because it has a lot of food provisions." Iko chirped she paused when she saw Cress' nervous face. "Don't worry about them Scarlet and Wolf can act pretty scary but everyone is really welcoming."

Cress managed to give a grimace type smile and faintly nodded her head. The entire time she had been in the Montgomery household she was so nervous she was always the verge of fainting. She hoped that this was just some moving in jitters and it wouldn't last. At least the staff was around her age she couldn't imagine what it would be like if Iko was an 60-year-old woman.

Iko skipped up to the familiar kitchen door and pushed it open strutting through it like she was a celebrity on the red carpet. Cress on the other hand shuffled behind her and tried to melt into the shadows the second she was in sight.

Cress had once read an entire book on chameleons for a school science report. She remembered reading how they could change colors and blend in with there surroundings. This was how they survived in the wild. Cress had afterwards desperately wanted to be able to blend in as effortlessly as a chameleon.

When the entire room got as quite as a tomb after her entrance Cress had once more wished she could change colors and become invisible. Sadly her wish wasn't granted. Everyone was seated around the banged up tables with rustic stools. There was a smell of jasmine in the air and fancy mood lighting. Just a few seconds before everyone was talking and laughing but now it was cut short into dead silence.

Cress felt like a deer in headlights unsure what to say that would dispel any awkwardness. After a while Cress decided she had to go with the classic greeting.

"Um, uh h-hi." She said her voice soft. Iko gave her an encouraging smile like someone cheering a soccer match from the sidelines. Cress took a deep breath trying to gather whatever courage she had left. "We—uh—we met last night I just thought I would, um, say hello."

"I um, I'm sorry if I interrupted something I can just leave." Cress said finding the prospect of retreating to her room to watch Netflix extremely enticing. She could binge watch a show and then instantly feel better about her awful day. She was already inching towards the door itching to just wallow alone.

"What? No, you don't have to leave!" A strong deep (but not to deep) voice said. Instantly it felt like millions of tiny butterfly's had been released within Cress' rib cage she could hardly breathe. It was the handsome stranger, he stood at the back of the table with a teasing smirk on his face. Cress could feel her own face heat up slightly.

"Oh no we didn't mean to be rude. It's just surprising to see a member of the house down here. The only Montgomery who interacts with us is Julian and that was only a handful of times." The girl with multiple grease stains said. Cress shifted where she stood feeling equally awkward and relieved.

"Oh well I just thought I could learn all your names. Um, when Julian came down hear well I wasn't under the impression that he knew all of you that well." Cress held her breath hoping that this didn't offend anyone. Instead, the girl with the scars nodded her head.

"That very sweet of you Crescent Moon friend. My name is Winter." She said in a light almost singsong tone. Cress gave a smile, she was happy to see that a least one of them saw friendship as a possibility.

"This is Cinder the mechanic, Kai the fellow maid, Jacin a guard, Scarlet the chef, Wolf the other chef, Iko your assistant, and Thorne the driver." Winter said in a dreamy voice. She rocked back and forth on her feet and was holding Jacin's hand. Okay definitely more than just a friend or co-worker.

Cress glanced around wondering if anyone else was in a relationship with each other. Both of the chefs seemed pretty close together but Cress was never a love expert. For some irrational reason Cress hoped that Thorne didn't have a girlfriend. Cress stopped herself before thinking about her silly fantasies of a whirlwind romance. It would do her no good, and she was already engaged. Cress would just have to stop daydreaming.

Cress turned her gaze away from Thorne who looked just so incredibly handsome that she felt like her insides were melting. She pinched her arm trying not to go back to reality. Focusing back to the conversation Cress put on her brightest smile.

"Oh um my name is Crescent Moon but you guys can just call me Cress." She said feeling slightly more at ease.

"I was just telling Cress that I thought you guys would want to hear what Levana was like." Iko said. Almost everyone perked up and Cress had to wonder how Mrs. Montgomery managed to never run into the people she lived with. It was as if she was not on the same planet.

"Actually this does sound interesting." Scarlet said leaning forward as if to hear Cress better.

"O-okay. Um what do you want to know? Just ask a question I guess…" Cress stuttered. Cress looked at their faces everyone looked curious except for Cinder and Kai. Cinder was fiddling with a screwdriver and methodically slapped it against her palm. Kai shifted on his feet and his faced looked like he had eaten something sour.

"O-oooooooo! Me first! What does she look like?" Iko squealed jumping up and down. Cress chewed the inside of her lip trying to think of a word that equally described beautiful and terrifying.

"Well um, she was really pretty but also like terrifyingly so." Cress said trying to tread carefully. She was getting the vibe that Cinder and Kai were going to sprint out of the room anytime now. Iko nodded like this information was as important as the fate of the world.

"Was she kind and motherly?" Winter asked with an air of desire.

"Uh—not really." Cress said.

"Did she really eat the Macaroons?" Wolf asked. His voice was so deep, gruff, and quiet it startled Cress. Something about Wolf made Cress feel a little intimidated like she should wave a white handkerchief in surrender. But the question was so odd that Cress felt compelled to answer.

"I-uh-um I am not really sure I wasn't on the look out for any macaroons." Cress said trying to keep her voice light and upbeat. She sneaked another glance at Thorne he had pulled up a stool and rested his elbows on the table. It said at the same time I am completely listening to you and I don't care what you are talking about because I am so awesome.

"How about we talk about something else." Cinder's strangled voice rang out in the room. Everyone went silent looking at Cinder and Kai like they had grown a second head. Cress instantly felt sympathetic her entire life she felt like people looked at her that way. Cinder obviously had something tying her and Kai with Levana and Cress couldn't exactly blame Cinder for not wanting to talk about it.

"Um, okay. So what's with the Macaroons was it a gift or something?" Cress said her voice and octave higher than usual which didn't help matters because her voice was already freakishly high. This seemed to spur Scarlet and Wolf back action and soon Cinder and Kai were relaxed again, though Cinders face still had some tension.

"Hardly a gift. More like a punishment." Scarlet snorted and rolled her eyes. "She was having all these guests over for dinner, and we were serving fish. Apparently the Prime Ministers second cousin found a fish bone in her food and freaked out. Mrs. Montgomery said that as practice we will make macaroons for breakfast and dinner every day. The Montgomery's go there separate ways for lunch so at least we don't have to make three batches."

Cress couldn't help but still be confused. "Okay but why macaroons I mean they are pretty good but twice a day every day seems a little repetitive." Cress said beginning to wonder if this was some elaborate prank and pretty soon everyone would be laughing in her face about how gullible she was.

"Because they are hard and you need small nimble hands to actually make decent ones. Something that Wolf and I definitely do not have." They both held up their hands as proof. "Levana may be pretty, but she is also smart. Wolf and I just always wonder what she is doing with all of them."

"Well I-I could help you make them!" The instant Cress said this she wanted to punch herself. She had made macaroons only twice and the first time it had gone down in flames, literally. But something about being with all these new people made her want to prove herself. She wanted them to know she wasn't just some random little rich girl who marry's a guy and that's the end of the story.

"You could?" Wolf asked with a hopeful expression.

"Um yeah. Totally I love baking." Cress was internally screaming as she spoke. What the heck was she saying? What the heck was she getting herself into? Her entire life she had lived off of microwave start foods and things that come in a can.

But then next she knew she was holding a baking sheet and lining it with a silicone baking mat.

—

Cress had never felt so accomplished when she finished the macaroons. She had never really made anything with as much effort as those macaroons. But in the end it was oddly rewarding because as she slid in the sheet and set the timer for ten minutes she felt invincible.

She was never this excited about anything before. Not even computer programming which recently just made her feel trapped and sad.

Cress checked the filling and made sure it would be in top condition when the cookie part came out, then she collapsed on the bar stools. Unfortunately Cress had forgotten that she wasn't alone. Thorne, Cinder, Jacin, Scarlet, Iko, and Wolf all were looking at her.

A blush roared against her cheeks and suddenly the room felt ten degrees hotter. Cress gave a weak smile and began to wish that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Cress wasn't normally so dramatic, and she didn't want them to get the wrong impression about her. But still here she was draped over a row of chairs all because she had to make a batch of macaroons.

"Uh, the cookie part is done I just have to put in the filling and it will be all set for tonight." Cress chirped sounded much more calm than she actually was. Just then a bright ding! Came from the oven and Cress quickly pulled out the batch.

"I think you will have to be the official macaron maker. Scarlet and I are always an hour slower than you. I takes us forever to actually get anything on the sheet to harden" Wolf said with surprising support. Cress' cheeks flushed and this time it wasn't from embarrassment.

"I kept looking over expecting you to do something wrong." Scarlet nodded, then added as an afterthought. "No offense or anything." Cress felt as though she was on cloud nine. No-one ever had complemented her. Aunt Sybil had always found a way to tear her down or to find a flaw in her work. But Scarlet and Wolf actually were caring and didn't bring her down, Cress knew she shouldn't let it go to her head, but she could use a tiny ego boost one in a while.

"Well I don't know anything about baking, but you look happy Cress. Like your kind of glowing with joy." Thorne remarked. Cress felt her heart excellerate and the entire world seemed to become brighter. Cress couldn't believe how her day had just turned around, a goofy smile slid across her face. And Cress decided that if she was struck down right now with some terrible illness she would die a happy person.

Cress quietly hummed to herself as she filled the batch with icing and when the macrons were finished in a dazzling display of yellows, greens, and pinks she decided she had never seen anything so breathtaking (except for maybe Thorne).

"Wow those are pretty. Usually Wolf and Scarlet create some misshapen globs with a little icing inside and call it a day." Cinder quipped. Then she hungrily looked down with such a strong longing Cress had to force herself not to giggle.

"You guys can each have one I made extra." Cress said smiling that she had actually made something.

"Oh my gosh I am so glad were all friends now. Cress you are amazing!" Iko squealed grabbing a pink macron. And right then and there Cress thought she might explode from so much happiness.

—

Cress left an hour later humming and old opera song to herself. For once Cress actually enjoyed looking onto the decor, and she wasn't moping around about how miserable her life was. Cress wasn't just on cloud nine anymore she was on cloud ninety-nine.

She walked up the stairs taking two at the time which in Cress' book was an impressive feat for her legs were not made to stretch over long distances. When she got up to her bedroom door she didn't wrinkle her nose in disgust but instead laughed at how lucky she was to have such an incredible place to sleep.

Cress was about to walk out onto the porch when she noticed a small square box sitting on her bed. Instantly her euphoria washed away. Cress hesitantly walked towards the box half expecting it to explode. As she got closer she realized sickeningly what it was.

Cress slowly opened to black velvet lid and looked on the plush white bedding perfect for holding jewelry. In the middle was the biggest diamond Cress had ever seen. It was as large as a dime and caught the lighting the in perfect angles. The silver band had small intricate swirls on it and was the perfect fit to her finger.

It was an engagement ring. Cress felt as hot tear run down the side of her face. She didn't sob or wail. She just sat there crying as she looked at her ring. Cress was tempted to throw the small velvet box but instead a small piece of paper inside caught her eye.

Cress slowly unfolded it to read its message. _Hey Sugar, how does November 13 sound?_ Cress sucked in a breath today was September 1st in two months she was getting married.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Okay guys, so the first three chapters were kind of setting the basis for the rest of the story. Now we can dive into our plot and of course a whole lot of Cresswell fluff! This will be the first time Cress and Thorne really talk to each other so it will be a few awkward moments but overall I hope you enjoy!**

Cress first considered throwing something. Like in those old movies were the heroine destroys a priceless porcelain vase in an ultimate despair. But Cress couldn't get up even if she wanted to. It was as if her legs were Jell-o and she would have to be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her days.

Cress read the note over and over again. Hoping that it would change from _Hey sugar, how does November 13 sound?_ To the more appealing offer. _Hello Cress, how about we will be just friends?_ The thought of getting that note almost made her laugh. Almost.

Cress looked at the engagement ring. It truly was beautiful. Something little girls would dream of for their own engagement. But Cress just saw how the diamond was a little over the top. And how she would've rather had a gold band than a silver one.

Cress slowly slipped on her finger seeing how it looked. Cress couldn't help but give a snort. It was like in the beauty pageants were they dress little girls in huge ballroom gowns and put on layer after layer of make up. You could almost be deceived that they were life sized dolls but deep down they were still a little girl who would much rather play with a doll than become one.

It was as if the Montgomery's were trying to do the same with her. Telling society to not notice the imperfect parts about Cress but instead focus on her big fat diamond. This resulted in another round of sobbing and Cress curled into a position of defeat.

After a while Cress' crying died down a few ragged breaths. It wasn't that she still wasn't upset it was just that her body didn't have anymore tears to give. She sat up a wiped away her tears leaving her hands moist but her face dry. Cress flicked over her watch to see how long it had been, 1:30?

Cress blinked had she read that incorrectly? She had been in her room crying for two entire hours? Suddenly she felt even more pathetic, probably half of her life had been spent crying or moping around. Why couldn't she be more optimistic like Iko? But just the thought of smiling made her face muscles sore.

Then for the second time that day someone barged into her door. Cress' first thought was that it was just Iko again but this person was definitely a man. Screaming Cress threw her pillow as hard as she could at his head. Only then did she realize that this wasn't an intruder or kidnapper but rather Kai.

"Maybe I should have knocked?" Kai joked handing back her pillow. He didn't look mad, rather he looked he looked amused like watching a comedy were the main character makes a fool out of themselves.

"Sorry, I didn't really see your face just you silhouette and I thought…. Well I don't know what I was thinking at the time." Cress admitted feeling absolutely mortified but at least proud of herself for not stuttering.

Kai nodded lending her a hand to help her off the floor. Which she was still on from her crying session. Only then did he notice how red and puffy her eyes looked. A look of concern came across his face.

"Hey, what is going on." Kai said his voice more serious than before. His eyebrows were bunched together in a look of confusion. Cress wanted to duck her head but common sense told her that would be rude.

"It's just um well this entire thing feels all wrong. I guess it doesn't help that I am hungry." Cress tried for a joke but her voice was beginning to get shaky again and this cause Kai to look panicked.

"Woah, don't cry. That makes you cry even more, at least I read that in a magazine somewhere." Kai said his voice actually kind. Suddenly Cress felt bad for laughing when Winter joked that he was a maid.

"Hey if your hungry I know the perfect solution. Its a place right in town and why have a Chauffeur if you don't even use him right?" Kai joked actually making Cress give a small chuckle. This seemed to boost Kai's ego because his worried expression was quickly wiped off his face and replaced with a large grin.

"C'mon Thorne usually goes stir crazy at this time of day. The Montgomery's rarely leave the house unless there is some exclusive social event so Thorne doesn't usually have to do his job. And everyone else is at there busiest in the middle of the day. I'm sure he needs to get out of this house just as much as you do." Kai added.

Cress followed Kai out of her room and down an unfamiliar hallway. This surprised Cress for some reason she just assumed that the staff was always in the kitchen. Of course that now seemed silly and half baked. Cress passed a huge painting of the Montgomery family were Julain was only 11 years old and the Montgomery's looked exactly the same at the ripe young age of 34.

Kai pushed through a black doorway and into a huge room. Cress couldn't help that her jaw dropped. Who would have thought you needed a room the size of a community center swimming pool just for cars. There was a huge sleek dark limo with tinted windows, a cherry red convertible, a small squat yellow Volkswagen punch buggy, a beige jeep, and a baby blue convertible the had all sorts of tools scattered around it.

"This is the garage, Thorne will usually spend a lot of time here." Kai explained as he weaved through the cars. "Thorne! The Captain of the Rampion! Carswell Thorne!"

"Kai, I get it I am coming." A voice hollered from behind the baby blue car. "I swear you are so impatient sometimes." Thorne popped from behind the car and walk over quickly. He was wearing a plain white T-shirt the was rolled up at the sleeves. Looking down at his hands Cress could tell he had been doing some maintenance because they were greased and oiled. His bright blue eyes flicked over to Cress making her cheeks feel warm.

"Whats going on." He asked his eyebrow quirking up. He didn't seem excited to see either of them but not disheartened either.

"I was just wondering if you could take me out to eat, Kai mentioned some place in town that would be good." Cress was amazed she was even able to speak right now with Thorne's piercing gaze on her but something about wearing her engagement ring reminded her that she had no need to be nervous around cute guys anymore.

"Oh of course I will take you there right now." Thorne said quickly. Cress couldn't tell if he was actually please to take her or if his years as a member in the staff had drilled his good nature into him.

"Okay well bye!" Kai chirped and then walked away whistling the song _'When you wish upon a star'._

"Sorry if I interrupted something" Cress said gesturing to his soot covered hands. She didn't want hime to think she was impolite.

"Oh, no problem I was getting so frustrated anyway that it is probably a good thing that your taking me away from it." Thorne mused wiping his handing off on a towel.

"What are you doing? I thought Cinder was the mechanic." Cress said feeling honestly interested as to what was going on. Something about Carswell Thorne made him seem endlessly deep like you could spend an entire day with him and know only a fraction of his life story. And for some reason Cress wanted to know him.

"Oh you probably would find it boring." Thorne waved his hand as if the thought of a rich girl knowing anything about cars was ridiculous. This time Cress raised her eyebrow.

"Try me." She challenged feeling slightly annoyed that Thorne would just wave her off so quickly. Thorne looked surprised that she pressed on as if people had asked him before but always backed down quickly.

Thorne shrugged and walked her over to the baby blue car. As Cress got closer she realized that the car was out of repair with the front hood cocked open. Cress snuck a glance at Thorne who was looking at the car like someone looks at there injured pet.

"Does it have any sentimental value?" Cress asked feeling suddenly very awkward. Thorne shrugged again while shaking his head.

"Its called the Rampion and its broken, end of story." Thorne grunted. Cress had a feeling that there was a lot more to it than just the Rampion being broken. They stood for a while in silence Cress wishing she had never asked what was going on.

"Um well okay, which car should we go in? They all look very impressive." Cress quickly changed the subject feeling as though she were walking on thin ice. Instantly as if someone had flipped a switch a completely different Thorne came back. He gave her a smirk and chuckled as if she was a young apprentice coming to the wise man.

"Any car is yours and before you chose I will introduce you to them." Thorne said spreading his arms like a ringmaster at the circus. Walking first to the sleek black limo Thorne introduced the car.

"This is Bronson the Limo usually the car that the Montgomery family uses." Cress giggled at the name Bronson.

"Why Bronson?" Cress asked feeling much more comfortable with charasmatic Thorne than moody Thorne.

"Why not." Thorne smirked.

"Good point." Cress said with a small smirk of her own. Thorne than came over to the cherry red convertible.

"This is Tiffany. Because the name seemed to sound rich." Thorne joked making Cress laugh again. Cress then promptly bit down on her lip not wanting to seem like one of those giggly air headed girls. Thorne didn't seem to notice and he stepped in front of the old fashioned punch buggy convertible with the top all ready down.

"This is Oswald don't ask me why Wolf named him." Thorne explained. Cress felt like Thorne was in his element with cars. It was how Cress felt when she baked the macaroons or finished a particular complicated program. She smiled but this time not because of Thorne's jokes.

"And this is Roxanne." Thorne concluded at the being jeep with not so much as a speck of dirt on it. Thorne turned around not bothering to introduce the Rampion which looked even older than Oswald. "You chose whichever car you want so pick away."

Cress instantly new which car she wanted it was the only one she actually felt comfortable in. Cress quickly walked over to the yellow buggy Oswald and smiled back at Thorne. His reaction was with raised eyebrows and a glimmer of surprise on his face like those people look after a clown slaps their face with a cream pie.

"What?" Cress asked wondering if she had something in her teeth. Accordingly Cress could feel the blush on her neck.

"Nothing." Thorne coughed while grabbing the car keys. Cress didn't say anything but calmly walked to the car trying to not seem like she was frazzled by the look he gave her. She quickly brushed her hair behind her ears and stood straighter pretending she was at least 5'5".

"You know I won't judge what you say—if its something about cars I get it, well I don't get cars but I get when someone is interested in something." Cress tried to seem considerate as she spoke keeping a curiosity down.

"Well, I guess its just that your so unlike the Montgomery's its kind of weird. I don't know how to explain. But like the cars for example the other Montgomery's would never even glance at any of the other cars besides a limo and even then they wouldn't be satisfied." Thorne mused while unlocking the door. He didn't seem malicious while saying this but Cress didn't exactly feel like this was a compliment.

Cress definitely didn't want to be like the Montgomery's but she didn't want to be seen as _kind of weird_ either. Cress opened the old fashioned door handle and plopped down into the carpeted seat. There wasn't any air freshener in the car but it still smelled like Christmas Eve. Instantly her mood brighten most of her very few happy childhood memory occurred on Christmas.

Thorne came into the car with a smile dazzling on his face and slid on a pair of riding gloves on. He quickly fastened the straps and fitted each finger like he had done this a million times before. Cress had never seen anyone who used driving gloves much less for a regular car, but for some reason with Thorne it made perfect sense. He then placed a drivers hat onto his head that had cursive letters written on the side. Only then did he notice Cress sitting in the passenger seat.

"Gah!" Thorne yelped. Cress couldn't help but laugh, for once it wasn't her who was making a fool out of themselves. Thorne then pretended to faint with his hand perched over his forehead in destress. "What are you doing in the front seat?"

Cress wrinkled her brow in confusion. What kind of question was that? She may be _petite_ but she didn't need to be strapped to a booster seat in the back like a toddler. Then Cress' years of watching movies came back to her. The chauffeur always sat in the front with the person they were driving in the back. Cress realized that she wasn't supposed to sit in the front seat.

Suddenly Cress felt defensive. "Well why shouldn't I sit in the front seat? It has a much better view and its weird to drive with someone and not even speak with them. This way we will be able to talk to each other easily. And whose to say were I should and shouldn't sit?" Cress was surprised with herself when she spoke it was as if someone who was actually good at speaking to people had possessed her.

Thorne laughed and said, "You know I am glad that your not like the rest of the Montgomery clan! I think it will be very interesting driving you Miss Darnel." He tipped his cap and Cress could see the letters spelled out Captain. "But just to warn you I am the captain of this ship and I need my first mate to be in top condition… that you buy the way, the first mate."

"Aye, aye captain. Hoist the sails—or start the engine!" Cress called feeling like she was little again and telling herself she was a pirate queen, a alien, an explorer, or the best one yet a first mate. The car started smoothly as if it was the first time it had ever been drove. Cress wouldn't surprised if that was actually the case.

The garage door automatically lifted revealing the cheery day. The drive way was made up out of orange colored bricks that looked like they were imported from Spain. There were cherry trees lined on the side of the drive and lavender was hedged perfectly in swirling pattens. Cress closed her eyes and felt the warm breeze on her cheeks.

"I just love Stowe in the fall. Don't you?" Cress asked. Stowe was the town Stowe, Vermont a small New England town that the Montgomery's lived right on the outskirts of. The towns main attraction was Vermonts highest mountain which of course brought in many skiers and tourism. Years ago the Montgomery's bought every single hotel and motel in the area and converted them into the Montgomery Home Inn the main reason for the family fortune.

"Of course, though I have to say that in the winter it truly is breathtaking." Thorne answered sounded as though her were smiling as he spoke. Cress opened her eyes to find him staring directly at her. At first all Cress could do was blush a deep pink color.

"Captain! You must keep your eyes on the road! What if we crash?" Cress then cried. Looking frantically around to see if there were any cars near by. Thorne just whistled to himself seeming entirely fine with the fact he may have just killed them both (and damaged the car).

"I call it the sixth sense." Thorne chuckled then noticed Cress' confusion. "Not like the kid who can see dead people in the sixth sense but like I can tell when other cars are coming. It's like a superpower." Cress bit her tongue keeping herself from making some snappy remark that she would regret later about how his driving skills should be counted as villany.

"So where are we going? All I heard you and Kai mention was that there was a good place to fix my hunger problem…." Cress trailed off wondering if they were even going to a restaurant. Instantly Cress' thoughts floated away to a picnic under a tree with fiery color leaves. She shook her head not wanting to get lost in her daydreams.

"Its a great restaurant called Solstice. Everyone in the staff loves it we go there every Saturday night." Thorne explained. Cress nodded already wondering if she would be invited to go along with them. Today was Wednesday it was still a few days off but Cress always liked to be prepared.

Thorne then veered of to the right of the road were a complex of brown lodges all stood as if they were huddled together from the cold even though winter still was a few months away. Cress couldn't exactly say that Thorne's skills at driving were amazing but she did view them as okay. But when they got the fact of parallel parking Cress had to change her mind. It took about 3 full minutes before he was completely backed into the space and even then the wheels were turned to opposite direction they should be.

"Yes! That Cress was a record. You must be a good luck as a first mate or something because usually it takes me ten minutes to get into this position." Thorne beamed seeming oblivious to Cress' unimpressed reaction. Not wanting to be rude but knowing that Cress' voice would give her away Cress settled for a weak nod as a way of agreement. Thorne seemed to see this as high praise because he jumped out of his seat, raced around the car, and opened her door.

Cress gently took his hand to get out of the car. She felt her entire arm go numb with pins and needles and she felt oddly calm at how easily her small hand fit into his large one. Thorne didn't seem to notice her reaction and Cress slowly slid her hand away.

"Okay Cress I hope you have a good time I will be waiting hear for your return." Thorne than began to walk back around the car and slid into the drivers seat. Cress opened her mouth in surprise. Thorne wasn't coming with her meaning she would have to sit alone. Maybe there relationship had gotten off on a rocky tart but she still didn't want to eat alone. Cress had definitely not planned for this.

"What no way your coming in to!" Cress said her voice sounded desperate and made her inwardly cringe. Thorne once again looked at her with his handsome surprise face. "I can't go to a restaurant all by myself. Think of how lonely that would be! And I don't even know were the restaurant is, I need you to come!"

Thorne slowly came out of the car looking somewhat pleased with a small knowing smirk on his face. "Sorry I didn't know if you would be okay with me coming and I didn't want to make anything awkward." Thorne calmly said. Cress gave him a shy smile suddenly feeling far less bold about her declaration that he must join her for dinner. But as he offered her his elbow to walk her to dinner any thoughts opposing going to Solstice with Thorne flew out of her mind and she happily accepted.

 **Authors Note: Okay so what did you think? Did you notice that** ** _'When you wish upon a star'_** **the song Kai whistles is from the Cinderella movie? And there really is a Solstice resturuant in Stowe, Vermont but it is also the name of Winter's mom? I thought that was just to perfect. Thank you to everyone who comments I can't wait to hear what you all think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hey guys super sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. I was off on this end of the summer trip and was disconnected to the lovely internet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is were we get to see Cress and Thorne have a (slightly awkward) conversation. Fingers crossed!**

Cress felt equally thrilled and terrified. Solstice was the kind of resturaunt that cool, confident, hipsters went to. Not slightly awkward girls. But Thorne grinned when they walked through the glass doors. And Cress didn't want to hold him back.

Cress walked up to a stone doorway. It was one of those entryways that made Cress feel as though she was stepping into another world completely. There was a metal sign with the word Solstice stamped across in futuristic print with a warm orange light bulb behind it.

Cress didn't know why, but she felt as though something monumental was occurring when she crossed under the stone entryway. It was as if she were accepting a part of life that she had never discovered before. And crazily Cress full on grinned.

The room was high roofed with mood lighting at the top and wood bands on the walls. There were great pillars of rock that looked like a blended gray color coming up from the floor. And dark wood tables were crazily clumped on the shining floor with elegant woven back chairs clustered around them.

Cress couldn't help but gape. Aunt Sybil had always been a bit protective. At least that was the way she put it. Really Cress felt like she was locked in a cage. She would walk straight to and from school and talk to nobody. Aunt Sybil never ate out and if she did Cress was left back at home to sit by herself and hack into some random program to amuse herself. Never had she been somewhere with so many people.

"Hey are you okay?" Throne voice cut into Cress' thoughts and made her jump. It wasn't that he was a scary person not like Jacin, but he just made her feel small and stupidly nervous. Cress' eyes widened her mind going embarrassing blank for about a full fifteen seconds.

"Ah, um, I am just not used to the whole restaurant thing." Cress answered hoping that this answer wasn't to inadequate. Thorne quirked his eyebrow but didn't say anything as if sensing that she was barely managing to speak. Soon they were seated on a small table for two that was pushed into a small dark corner.

Slowly Cress began to calm down, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. The logical side of her brain began to take over telling her self that Thorne wasn't some crazy serial killer and that he wouldn't kidnap her or anything. Allowing her self to lean back into her seat Cress took a look at the menu.

Instantly she was confused. In all the years she had religiously watched Netflix shows and movies she had never learned about menus. The characters always picked them up and then instantly knew what food they were eating, and honestly Cress had never questioned that.

But now Cress was looking at a full four paged list of drinks and foods and stars knew what. How on earth would she eat all of this? And what in the world was with all these numbers along the side? They made no sense to her, and she felt like she was reading a partially deleted computer program.

"Um… what is this?" Cress tentivally asked Thorne.

"What?" Thorne sputtered coking his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"The menu… What does this all mean?" Cress held up hers as proof feeling like the answer was right in her face, and she was just missing the instructions. Thorne laughed seeming to think she was making a bad joke. But after Cress continued to hold up her menu with a desperate look on her face he stopped.

"Wait you can't be serious… Have you ever read a menu before?" Thorne sputtered looking at her like a science experiment gone wrong. Cress shrunk into her seat wishing she could rewind time to before she asked such a stupid question. Cress was tempted to tell the truth and to spill everything about her self. But while Thorne may be charming and cute he was a stranger, and Cress didn't want to go spilling out her soul to some random guy. Even she knew better.

"Oh—um of course I have! I was just messing with you?" Cress meant to sound confident but her voice squeaked up when she finished her sentence making it seem like she was asking a question. Thorne laughed again but there was still a glimmer of confusion in his eyes.

Quickly changing the conversation Cress said one of the most overused lines in movie history. "Wow! Everything looks so good what do you think you will get?" Thorne seemed glad to move on to a more familiar topic and flashed a model smile that made Cress' heart skip a beat.

"The steak with mashed potatoes." Thorne recited as if he had said this a million times.

"Is the what you always get here?" Cress asked smiling.

"Why yes detective Darnel, it is. Now how did you ever notice this?" Thorne said in a playful tone like their conversation was a game of sorts.

"Well you barely even touched your menu, and you recited your order like a drill sergeant." Cress pointed out suddenly feeling far more bold than earlier when she was practically having a meltdown.

"Touché Sherlock Holmes, you are a genius." Thorne nodded his eyes glittering in the lights.

Cress smiled very glad that Thorne had come in with her. Just then a woman with raven black hair that was piled neatly on top of her head walked towards their table. Her nails were long and ruby red. But her eyes were what really caught your attention a type of forest green that was partly unimaginable. And for a second Cress thought she was seeing Aunt Sybil.

But then the second passed, and she realized that this woman as a bit shorter, and her skin was a little more tan, and she actually smiled. Cress let out a long breath clenching and unchlenching her hands. The only saving grace of living with the Montgomery's is that she wouldn't be with Aunt Sybil anymore, but if she would just haunt Cress in flashes was it any better?

Cress shook her head trying to clear away her intruding thoughts. Focus Cress she told herself trying to focus back into what was going on. The woman was a waitress she was just taking their order nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hi my name is Grace I will be your waitress tonight, can I get you anything to drink?" The girl chirped her voice slightly singsongy reminding Cress of Winter.

"I'll have some white wine and the steak with mashed potatoes." Thorne said smoothly smirking as he spoke.

"Um, I'll have the—I'll just get some water and the uhh" Cress blanked desperately trying to think of something that she could say that wouldn't mortify herself. "The um, raw milk pasta?" Cress squeaked reading off from the middle of her menu. Both Thorne and Grace raised their eyebrows and their mouths made a small 0 shape.

"Okay— I will right back with your um, food." Grace said quickly walking away. Cress looked down at the shining hard wood floor deeply wishing that a sinkhole would open up and suck her into it. Somehow she had messed up food. Food was extremely hard to mess up on when you're just ordering.

"Wow— um I thought the option was on there as more of a joke." Thorne cut through the silence giving a small chuckle. Cress felt her face flame up, and she thought might just die from embarrassment. Except she didn't even know what she had done incorrectly somehow making the whole thing even worse.

"So how long have you been a regular here?" Cress moved on to a less mortifying topic. Thorne smiled along but Cress got the sickening sense that he knew Cress definitely wasn't normal.

"About six months, same amount of time that I have been in Stowe." Thorne said his voice slightly guarded when he mentioned not being in Stowe forever. Cress opened her mouth to ask about his hometown but decided against it knowing just how uncomfortable it can be to talk about an unhappy childhood.

"That nice, I am afraid that I don't know this town that well I have only visited a handful of times." Cress said forcing her voice to stay even and calm. She knew it was silly, but she really wanted the staff to like her, and she didn't want to come off in the wrong way.

"Your not a good navigator?" Thorne said his voice slightly teasing and his usual smirk lighting up his face.

"Hmmm, if you give me coordinates yes…. But no I don't think I would be the one you should chose the read google maps. Of course, I could just program something to do the work for me." Cress mused.

"So you are a programmer?" Thorne asked tilting his head against the palm of his hand.

"That is the official title. Of course, I would much rather make macaroons all day." Cress joked trying to balance the ups and downs of awkwardness and small talk.

"Why don't you?" Thorne asked. Cress laughed knowing that, that was a future she would never get. But Thorne was dead serious his gaze fixed on her.

"I-I can't." Cress cried putting her hands up a sort of defense. She imagined telling Aunt Sybil that she was becoming a macaroon baker and there was nothing she could do about it. While Cress knew in the back of her mind that this would never happen it actually made feel happy, the idea of going her own way.

"Yes you can, you just scared of the risk that is all." Thorne replied. Cress opened her mouth to answer partly shocked at just how serious he seemed when Grace walked back to them. Cress was starting to get annoyed at how quickly the mood would change while they talked.

Grace first put down two glasses with Thorne's wine and Cress' water. Her throat was so dry that just seeing some water made her feel better. Then Grace put down a delicious steak and horrible smelling pasta. It took all of Cress' willpower not to wrinkle her nose in disgust.

Cress glanced up at Thorne's face again and was annoyed to see it was back it is neutral smirk. Cress couldn't decide if she liked Carswell Thorne or hated him. When Grace left an uncomfortable silence came down, it hung in the air like a thick blanket was draped between them.

Cress took up her fork and stabbed at the pasta. Part of her wanted to protest to eating something that smelled so bad but Cress was so hungry she was beginning to get a bit desperate for food. She practically shoveled the food in her mouth trying to ignore the stench.

It took all of Cress' willpower to not spit it out. So while she was slowly swallowing it she gently put down the fork knowing she would sooner stab herself with that utensil than to take another bite. Thorne laughed across the table.

"How is the raw milk pasta." He chuckled poorly trying to veil his amusement.

"Not erm, not uh… not good?" Cress stuttered at loss for the perfect word to describe how bad it is. Thorne gave a real laugh this time it echoed across the room, but he didn't seem to care.

"Here," he said sliding away her plate and pushing his into the middle. "We can share." Thorne said this so simply it took a second for Cress to compute.

"Oh—um that's actually nice of you Thorne thanks." Cress said once again wondering how to place her feeling towards Thorne.

"Of course it was nice of me, I am Captain Thorne." He smirked while tossing in a wink. Cress automatically blushed, but she also felt slightly confused, it was like Thorne was hiding under a screen, and she could only see a blurry outline.

"You don't have to do that you know." Cress offered. She felt as though he was keeping up an act except for him he would have to continue it for his entire life.

"Keep up what?" He said his smile faltering for a second.

Cress panicked for a second thinking of how many ways she could cross a line. She could just see Thorne talking to the staff telling them all the embarrassing stories about her and how nosy she is. But he had already made her uncomfortable it was just time to turn the tables.

"You know keep up all the winking and smiling." Cress ventured trying to keep her voice kind.

"I am not sure I know what you mean." Thorne said his voice completely even but Cress could tell she had struck a cord.

"Look Thorne its just that one minute I seem to be talking to a real person and the next it seems like a chipper character out of a book. I am saying that you don't have to put up a charade about who you are."

Thorne opened his mouth then closed and then opened it again like a gasping fish. "I don't think I ever thought about something like that." He recalled quietly seeming to be lost in thought.

"Most people don't. I sometimes pretend to be something I am not." Cress said knowing just how immensely true this was.

"But why does it matter? I mean you can't honestly say that you aren't more comfortable around me when I am acting happy." Thorne objected. Cress sat still for a moment her mind turning. Maybe it was better just to pretend and mold yourself into whatever is necessary. But just the thought of doing it all day and night exhausted her.

"Maybe I am more comfortable… But it doesn't really matter because I wouldn't be talking to you." Cress responded.

"I guess you have a point." Thorne shrugged his gaze was so piercing it made her feel like her insides were melting away. For a second their eyes locked, and she felt suddenly all jittery inside like there was a dance party on her stomach. Then they both looked away Cress could already feel a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well this stake won't eat itself." Cress declared picking up her fork and knife. In truth neither of them had even taken a bite out of the meat. Which partly baffled Cress because she really did love food (except for the raw milk pasta.)

Thorne smiled and they both dug in. Cress kind of felt like a hog she was eating so fast, but she did feel compelled to for Thorne was eating ten times faster. He hadn't even began to chew when the next forkful was in his mouth.

In a record time of five minutes the plate was polished off even the mashed potatoes were gone. Cress oddly felt full, even though she had only eaten half a dish. And she gave off an insane grin. Thorne looked at her quizzically his eyebrows coming together.

"What?" Thorne asked with an uncertain smile.

"I just was thinking that we are probably the worlds fastest eaters." Cress giggled.

"Actually I did join a competition once sadly I came in second." Thorne confessed his smile large and lopsided.

"Is that even possible?" Cress joked part of her actually surprised that he would get anything but first.

"Sadly it is Ms. Darnel." Thorne said.

"Cress, please call me Cress." She pleaded hating how weird it sounded to be called Ms. Darnel.

"Well Cress I am very glad to say that I have made a friend this afternoon." Thorne replied and Cress felt like smacking the universe upside the head for giving her such a cruddy life and kissing it on the lips for all the good parts as well.

 **Authors Note: So what did you all think? I hope you guys enjoyed it and if you have any feed back good or bad I would absolutely love to hear it. I read all the comments guys and the readers are the reason I write this so thank you, thank you, thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: I am so sorry for not updating in forever guys. School started and with homework and catching up with friends I forgot to work on this. Here is a somewhat short chapter. I thought it was better than nothing so I hope you guys enjoy.**

Cress woke up to a cold and bitter Saturday morning. The warm pleasant weather that she had on Wednesday was all but a distant memory. It was getting into the thick of September and in a place like Vermont spring, summer, and fall never seem to last long.

Tossing off her warm blankets Cress shivered at the harsh cold wind whipping in from her window. Leaping up off her memory foam mattress she crossed the shining hardwood floor and slammed the window shut. The room was still freezing but know it was at least slightly bearable. Pulling on a pair of fuzzy slippers Cress felt her toes warm.

She gently sat on her uncomfortable couch the was shaped like a horseshoe and as hard as a bag of rocks. The room was dead silent one of the many things that drove her crazy at the Montgomery house. When she had lived with Aunt Sybil, Cress had to endure hours of being locked into a crawl space with nothing but a computer.

Aunt Sybil would speak to her from the other side of the cupboard door. _I will let you out Crescent Moon after you finish this special project for me. You can sit in there being stubborn but where will that get you? Cold, cramped, lonely, hungry, and thirsty. Just do this little favor for me._ Cress dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand bile rising up in her throat as the thought of Aunt Sybil saying countless times this very same speech.

While the Montgomery's home had very little to do with a small crawl space under the kitchen sink it did have one thing, defining silence. Every time Cress' fingers would pause as she wrote countless lines of code a thick blanket of quiet would surround her—making her feel as though she were suffocating in that small dark room.

Cress wrapped her hair around her hand cutting through the silent room by humming Céline Dion songs to her self. Cress' thoughts drifted away as she sat going over her hectic week. Cress had know gotten into a schedule.

Wake up before Iko barges into your room. 2) Say as little as possible during Montgomery family meals and don't ever make Levana angry. 3) Go down to the kitchen. 4) Make as many macaroons as possible. 5) Do it all over again.

Of course, that didn't truly sum up her entire few days. Cress would also have to add avoiding Julian, blushing at Thorne, and wondering if she would be invited to Solstice today. Cress knew that she was being stupid and that she should just ask if she could tag along.

But whenever she opened her mouth to bring up the subject instead she began blubbing out America's got Talent facts. This didn't make sense because Cress didn't even like America's Got Talent, honestly, she was more of a Dancing With the Stars girl (of course she would never admit this.)

Cress was so deep in her thoughts she didn't even notice how tightly she had wrapped her hair around her hand. Looking down Cress could see that the ends of her fingers had been cut off from circulation. Dropping down her hair Cress sighed to herself feeling like the worlds biggest loser.

Obviously, if the staff had wanted to invite her they would have by now. Cress had the sickening sense in the back of her mind that there would always be a division between her and everyone else. After all, Cress would become a Montgomery. She was basically paying these people to be her friends.

Cress sighed to herself fighting back the tears that began to swell up in her eyes. She couldn't stand the thought of crying again. Part of her was amazed that her body still had the ability to produce tears but every time she thought about an aspect of her life that wasn't perfect she went down into another round of tears.

Quickly wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Cress stood up. She straightened her posture and told herself to pretend she was a warrior—no a princess—no a warrior princess. Cress couldn't help but giggle at the thought of her ever having any political role in the world. But in any matter the thought made her feel better as she walked to her closet.

You are CRESCENT MOON DARNEL a warrior princess! Go out and seize the day.

That was probably the only time Cress had smiled before eating with the Montgomery's.

—

Cress walked back from the Montgomery breakfast feeling a little less empowered. Levana hadn't been as cruel today but it was always exhausting to be in her presence. Apparently, Levana and Aimery always went on a weekend retreat. And Julian would go to "further his education" Cress wasn't sure where or what that was exactly but she could always guess. Anyway, she wasn't invited to come along and would be alone until Monday.

But Cress was more wrapped up in the fact that the Montgomery's even needed a retreat. To retreat from what Cress didn't know. They probably hadn't done any work for the past 20 years. But oddly enough Cress had never seen them around the house. A few times she had had awkward run ins with Julian but it was like the senior Montgomery's were ghosts.

Cress shivered just thinking about them. Wrapping her arms tightly around her body Cress picked up her pace to walk into her room. She had a pink fuzzy robe, a carton of ice cream, and wallowing music waiting for her.

Cress opened her dark wood door groaning at how heavy it was. The magic of the Montgomery home had begun to fade and all Cress could now see was the low points of it all. How the potted plants were really fake, how all the hallways had a weird mothball smell, and of course that her door might be beautiful decor but extremely impractical.

Cress walked into her room and pulled on her bath robe already feeling better. It was as light as air and felt like warm silk on her skin. Cress gave a sigh of relief as she climbed into her queen sized bed. The pillows were all fancy Canadian goose down. and the mattress was memory foam.

When Cress sank into the bed it was almost hard to see anything but bedding. It reminded Cress of a science lab they had once done in elementary school. The entire classroom was abuzz with excitement because Ms. Jones had brought caterpillars. For four weeks they watched how the caterpillars ate, moved, and anything else. And then they had disappeared only leaving ugly bundles behind.

Cress remembered crying out to her teacher. That the caterpillars had escaped. But Ms. Jones just smiled and explained that the caterpillars weren't gone but instead were inside cocoons. Cress wasn't very impressed and wished that caterpillars would just come out of their silly cacoons already.

Of course, they did but then they weren't caterpillars. Cress remembered her amazement. How something could go from ordinary to extraordinary. She was fixated on the butterflies orange wings and dramatic black markings. How they just became so beautiful and wondrous.

The next day they released the butterflies. Cress felt both happy and sad to see them go. But most of all she was filled with longing. She wanted to be like those butterflies. To turn from something boring and caged to magnificent and free. All you had to do was go inside a cocoon for a few days.

Wrapped up in her bedding Cress could almost fool herself into thinking she was in her own cocoon. If only she thought miserably. Rolling over to her side Cress looked over to her nightstand. Cress didn't have very many things unless you counted all the random chargers and widgets that were still in her suitcase.

But Cress did have an iPod. It once was sleek and top of the line new looking. But know it had scrapes and dents littered all over it. If Aunt Sybil saw that Cress carried around something so outdated she would probably have a heart attack and stroke at the same time.

But something about the iPods poor state made Cress love it even more. She reached out and grabbed the familiar object letting her fingers slide over the surface. Cress clicked the power button and waited a few seconds for the familiar blue glow to come on.

A short jingle came out to speakers and the screen went white before it showed her home page. Cress dragged her thumb along the top ridge looking at her endless lists of music. If there was one thing Cress couldn't live without it was music.

And Cress wasn't really picky went it came to music either. Opera, pop, jazz, rap, rock, heavy metal, and anything else that has a baseline. Until a year ago Cress hadn't sorted out her iPod and all her songs were just jumbled into one big mess.

When it got to the point where Cress couldn't find any specific song and then she had to sort everything out. At first, she had tried to make groups of Genre but then got stumped when she came across songs that fit into at least three different categories. Then Cress tried to sort the songs into artist but she had so many random pieces that didn't work either.

Eventually, Cress just made emotion albums. Songs to play when she was happy, tired, confused, embarrassed, or anything in between. Cress' thumb hovered over the playlists thinking off what she needed to hear. Finally, she decided to go with her classic playlist of UNHAPPY.

Something that Cress to listened to way too much for it to be healthy. Snuggling back down into her covers Cress felt a bit more at peace. Bruno Mars' voice filled the room as he sang 'When I was your man'.

Cress had always fantasized about some dashing hero who would sing this song to her. It seemed too good to be true that someone could love someone else so much that they would go to the end of the world to get each other back.

Cress could almost picture her dream guy. Someone tall, handsome, and who 100% loved her. But Julian Montgomery's face kept coming up in her thoughts. Even Cress' subconscious was teasing her.

Cress tried to push away her negative thoughts but Julian just kept popping back up. It was like the universe was telling her that there was never going to be an escape. There was no way that Cress would ever find a way out.

 _You know that isn't entirely true_ a small voice whispered in the back of her mind. Cress sighed, thinking of the possibility of just running away. She could picture Thorne's face telling her how she could just do it.

Cress' stomach did a backflip at the thought of Thorne. Since they had lunch they had mostly just smiled, waved, and had small polite conversations. None of that was very groundbreaking. But still, the thought of him made Cress feel jittery and awake.

Cress shook her head trying to clear her head of any confusing thoughts about her looming future. Instead of depressing herself she just peeled open a carton of rocky road ice cream and began shoving huge spoonfuls into her mouth.

Sighing into her pillow Cress closed her eyes and let sleep wash over her again.

—

Cress opened her eyes groggily and look out her clear paned window. The sky was a purple and blue color and the wind was even colder if that was possible. Cress turned her head over to look at her alarm clock.

The time blinked back at her in neon green lighting. 6:15 was the time. Cress frowned thinking of how the staff would be heading off to dinner right about now no doubt. She could almost imagine them gossiping about her the awkward rich girl that had just moved in.

Groaning to herself Cress was just about to open the know melted ice cream carton when her door was thrown open. Cress jolted off her bed quickly on tying her pink silk robe and smoothing down her hair.

Standing there was Iko with her electric blue braids done in a half up half down hairstyle. Standing next to her Cress felt a little underdressed even though she was just in her bedroom. Iko had her makeup done up perfectly and a dress that had almost a million different colored , on the other hand, was wearing plain black leggings and an Abercrombie and Fitch shirt.

"Come on Cress it is time to go to dinner! We don't want to be late. With a group as big as this we have to make a reservation and they are really strict about being on time." Iko panted.

Cress blinked not catching what Iko meant. "Wait you mean I can tag along?" Cress stuttered hoping she hadn't horribly misread the situation.

"Of course silly! Come on the car is ready." Iko waved her arm for Cress to join her and Cress didn't even bother to hide her enormous grin.

 **Authors Note: Thank you, everyone, for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter we get to see how the staff build their friendship with Cress. So super excited!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cress stumbled out of her room trying to keep up with Iko's fast walking pace. For the hundredth time, Cress wished she had longer legs. Cress' thoughts were going a million miles per hour. But she was mostly thinking when did they decide to invite her? And if Thorne brought it up.

The thought of Thorne talking about her to other people made Cress' cheeks warm. Cress shook her head shooing away the unwelcome thoughts. Their friendship was completely platonic. Anything romantic was something Cress had built up in her head.

Cress didn't realize Iko was talking until they both stopped walking.

"Um, what?" Cress said mentally kicking herself for thinking about Thorne.

"I asked if you were okay with going in the limo. Since we are such a large group no other car will fit." Iko explained beginning to walk again.

"Oh-um- yes, yes. That would be fine." Cress stammered. It felt odd to be asked which type of car she wanted to ride in. Before coming to Stowe, Cress could count on her fingers how many times she had gone on a car ride.

As they walked into the garage Cress quickly glanced down at her clothes. When she had gone to Solstice with Thorne it had seemed more of a casual place. But maybe it was a different dynamic during the night. Cress felt a familiar twist of anxiety as she thought of all the things that could go wrong.

Stop that Cress scolded herself. This is a night to HAVE FUN just be yourself. Cress painted on a large grin and lightened her footsteps trying to match Iko's cheer. Cress glanced around the garage surprised at how different it looked with more people in it.

Thorne was sliding on his chauffeur cap with his signature smirk on his face. Winter was smiling up at Wolf who looked suddenly a whole lot more like an actual person than an action figure for chefs. Scarlet was leaning against the car doors looking completely laid back so different from when she was working in the kitchen. Even Jacin was smiling. To Cress' relief, everyone was in jeans and a T-shirt.

"Hello, my darlings. Cress is here so let's get a move on." Iko ordered her voice echoing around the room. Then she clapped twice as if commanding everyone to file into the car. Cress bit her lip trying not laugh at how serious Iko was.

"That was serious," Cress commented.

"I never joke about social events, Cress dear, they are the glue that holds our precious earth together," Iko explained turning back to Cress.

"I think the laws of physics are what holds the earth together." Cinder snorted not bothering to hide her eye roll.

"I would have to side with Cinder on that one." Kai chimed in wrapping his arm around Cinders shoulders. This time Iko rolled her eyes.

"Oh-please you two love birds would side with each other on anything. If Cinder wanted to create a death ray to kill all puppies Kai would have to side Cinder on that one." Iko did a poor imitation of Kai's voice forcing Cress to give the smallest of laughs.

Kai's face turned beet red and he ducked his head like a bashful toddler. Cinder, on the other hand, looked like she couldn't decide between strangling Iko or fainting. Instead, she just whacked her fist into her palm.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Cinder croaked out her voice oddly strangled.

"Well, we don't want to be late. Time to get into the car!" Kai quickly changed the subject practically shoving Iko into the limo's back seat compartment. Cress lightly jumped into the limo with a small smirk on her face.

Cress had read countless Nicholas Sparks novels and watched even more Rom Coms but she had rarely seen real romance in her life. Cress couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy at the couple. She would never be in love… Unless Julian went under a serious personality change.

Cress glanced back at Cinder and Kai. She couldn't help but sigh as Kai offered his hand to help Cinder up the step. Cress couldn't imagine Julian ever doing something that thoughtful. Cress forced herself to look away not wanting to randomly start bursting into tears.

She inspected the interior of the limo once again impressed by the lengths the Montgomery's went to, to look rich and powerful. The seats were lined with a plum colored leather without so much as a scratch causing imperfection.

There was a cherry wood table bolted to the car side with different drinks proudly set a top a glass tray—every single one of them a popular brand name. Lying next to them were stacks of glistening glasses dramatically catching the light.

There was a royal blue carpet that would change color when you brushed your feet the opposite direction. Cress shook her head in awe at home much work it would be to just clean this car much less the entire house. The Montgomery's needed way more than two maids for the entire house.

Cress gave a nervous smile to the staff thinking of how all they really knew about her was that she enjoyed baking macaroons. Everyone but Thorne was lounging around in the compartment all staring at her.

It wasn't an unfriendly stare but Cress felt uncomfortable all the same. She twisted her long hair around her hands trying to calm herself. Her mind whirled thinking of a good icebreaker to start a conversation but her thoughts were annoyingly blank.

Cress' glance darted over to where Thorne was sitting. He really did seem happy sitting in the driver's seat. He hummed to himself as he pulled on his driving gloves. His striking blue eyes looked up to the middle mirror.

Cress felt her self-blush (against her will) when their eyes met through the mirror. Thorne gave her a quick wink making Cress' heart rate accelerate by one million. She let out a quick breath trying to make her frazzled feelings less obvious.

She looked over to Winter who seemed to have a knowing smile on her face. Cress felt both like she had been caught in something against the rules and she felt like she was wrongly accused. So she and Thorne had made eye contact. Why should that matter?

They were just friends nothing more and Cress had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. It was absurd to think that she had done anything wrong. She had no feelings for Thorne. You have NO feelings for Thorne other than friendship Cress told herself again.

She didn't know why that thought kept rearing its ugly head into her mind. It must just be her imagination making her delusional. Cress wasn't above creating fantasies in her head. It was nothing more than a simple distraction her subconscious was trying to create to distract from reality.

Cress twisted he engagement ring wondering what the others thought of it. Cress knew that many people said that you shouldn't care what other people think of you. And while Cress thought it was a lovely idea she couldn't help but worry how the outside world saw her.

It wasn't possible that they hadn't seen it. The thing probably weighed more than her entire hand. Of course, it wasn't the land mass of Texas or anything but it still was huge.

I guess this a literal rich girl problem Cress thought to herself snorting at how shallow she was being. Cress was literally sad that she had the perfect engagement ring. It would probably be a miracle if she didn't get mugged tonight.

Every little girl dreamed off getting married. They dream of marrying an important rich man. They dream of becoming an heiress. They dream of getting a huge engagement ring. They dream of a fairytale ending.

Cress had all of that but it was still far from a fairytale. Cress looked around her feeling like she was standing outside of someone else's life and was just peering inside. Everyone was laughing and talking. Thorne was sighing along to some song on the radio and Cress was sitting in a plush seat feeling like a zombie and staring straight ahead.

While Cress had definitely done her fair share of moping around she had ever really faced her problem head on never thought about what her future would look like. Sure she had thought of some random fragment but never the whole picture.

Thinking of it made it real. Cress in a weird way was still in denial. But know Cress could see what her life was going to be. Marry Julian becoming his trophy wife who obediently did everything he said. She would have kids but then be forced to send them off to some prestigious boarding school. She would grow old. She would waste her whole life.

Cress' entire body began to shake as she looked at her future. It was a nightmare going to come true. It was really literally happening. Cress could feel her breaths shortening. The limos walls seemed to be closing in on her and even though she was surrounded by people she had never felt so alone, even when she had been locked up alone in Aunt Sybil's crawl space.

Cress' brain began to fog up and all she could do was sit absolutely still and blink slowly. Her engagement ring felt as hot as a fire and as cold as ice all at once on her finger. The elegance of the decoration in the car seemed to be mocking her. Everything was toxic.

It was all suffocating her. It was all going to kill her. She had to get out. She had to—

"All right we are here everyone!" Iko called breaking Cress out of her haze.

"I-I have to go to the powder room." Cress excused herself dashing out of the car as fast as she could.

Cress raced into the restroom the florescent lights making everything seem ghoulish. A yellow color washed over the sinks. Cress turned on the water running her hands under it. Cress quickly splashed her face trying to break up her confused her thoughts.

That is my life, Cress thought to herself horrified by what the future held. That is what is in my future. I will NEVER be happy. I will always feel like this. Cress could hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears, the water drain gurgling, the base of the music in the restaurant, she could hear the laughter of all the people, and she could hear her own strangled breaths.

Cress looked at herself in the mirror. She looked the same…but not exactly. There was something new. In her eyes, she seemed had a new sadness. Cress smiled but it also seemed unhappy.

Cress let out a breath and turned off the water. This is your life make the most of it while you still can. Go out there and have the time of your life. Cress walked out of the room with an unmoving smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

Cress looked around Solstice's dining room. The place was packed with people but surprisingly Cress didn't feel overwhelmed. The music had become more mellow and Cress felt herself calm down slightly as she walked across the room. For a moment Cress just strolled between the tables aimlessly her eyes scanning for where the staff took their seats.

"Cress! CRESS! Over here!" Scarlet's voice rang across the room. They all were sitting in a corner of the room. Cress let out a relieved smile and she half walked half skipped over to her seat.

She was sitting in between Winter and Wolf. Winter was incredibly nice and even though Wolf looked terrifying he really did seem like a sweet softy. But all the same, Cress felt a stab of disappointment. It took her a second before she realized it was because she wasn't next to Thorne.

"Gosh, I remember the first time I took a seat at this table." Iko sighed placing a well-manicured hand on her chest and tilting her eyes upward as if she were seeing her past self-sit down.

"You speak of it as though it hadn't happened just over a week ago." Cinder drawled. Cress let out a laugh forgetting that Iko was practically as new to the Montgomery household as she was. Though it didn't feel that way. Iko seemed to just fit with everybody. So different from socially awkward Cress.

"Details details." Iko laughed flipping back her long braids.

Cress relaxed against her seat hoping that the evening would stay on this track. Where there were no questions asked directed to her and Iko lead the conversation. But when everyone angled their gaze towards Cress she knew that she would be in the hot seat all night long.

"So Cress, are excited about your moving to Stowe?" Wolf asked. Cress was actually surprised that he spoke out. He had barely spoken to her even though she had spent almost all of her time with him in the Kitchen baking macaroons.

Cress wasn't sure how to answer that question. She was definitely excited to be free of Sybil. She was definitely excited to meet new people. She was definitely excited to go outside on a daily basis.

But she also was definitely not excited to marry Julian. She was definitely not excited to have Aimery and Levana become her in-laws. But Cress didn't want to seem like a downer.

Just as Cress opened her mouth to answer the question a waitress came up to the table. She had strawberry blond hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. Her cheeks were rosy and there was a smattering of freckles spread across her face. Her smile was huge and cheerful and for a moment Cress thought she was looking at an actress.

"Hi my name is Emilie and I will be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you some drinks?" She asked whipping out an order pad and a sparkling pink pen.

Even though Cress was legally allowed to drink she decided just to stick to a water. What impression would she leave if she got completely drunk tonight? And Cress looked so young that sometimes they would still ask for her ID something that Cress hadn't bothered to bring.

They went around the table ordering drinks. Cress snuck a glance at Thorne who was smiling up at Emilie. Cress quickly averted her gaze feeling as though she had looked at something she wasn't supposed to. Cress felt a blush spread across her cheeks and she fiddled with the napkin in her lap until Emilie left the table. Thorne's eyes following her all the way.

Cress focused back into the conversation dismayed to find that it was still on the question before.

"Well, are you excited about moving to Stowe?" Winter reminded a peaceful smile painting her lips.

"Um, well. Stowe is a lovely town filled with lovely people. Just like all of you." Cress answered hoping that she sounded chipper and upbeat. She grabbed the ends of her hair and twisted them resetting back to nervous habits.

"It really is. Where did you live before?" Cinder asked leaning forward and resting her hand against her cheek.

"I lived back in Charlotte with my Aunt." Cress felt goosebumps rise up on her skin at the mention of Sybil. It is odd, she thought, that from what they knew Aunt Sybil could be Mother Teresa.

"Wow, Charlotte isn't that pretty high end?" Kai whistled leaning back in his chair. Cress felt her face grow hot. She felt awkward mentioning money. Especially with the circumstances of boss and staff. It was weird to her that even though she would never use her power Cress technically was their boss.

"Um yes, I suppose so," Cress mumbled hunching over in her seat wishing that she could disappear back to her fluffy bed.

"Woah—Kai. No need for such heavy and annoying topics such as money. How about a much more important question that we must ask." Thorne interrupted. Cress mentally thanked Thorne amazed at how good his timing was.

"Well, what would this important question be?" Cress asked praying that it wasn't something controversial. IT would be just her luck if this dinner ended in everyone fighting.

"Cress, what is your favorite color," Thorne asked his eyes playfully shining as he spoke. Cress opened her mouth surprised that it was something so simple.

"I would have to go with blue, sky blue." The second she said it Cress blushed praying that no one would point out that this was the color of Thorne's eyes. Of course, this wasn't the reason Cress loved the color blue.

The color blue made her think of the sea. A powerful force of nature. The sea could be gentle and nurturing but also rough and violent. Though Cress had never seen the sea she desperately wanted to. Maybe someday she would. But for now, she would stay put in frosty Vermont.

"I absolutely agree." Thorne nodded.

"No way, green. Green is always better than blue." Scarlet exclaimed shaking her head. Her red curls tossed around her face. Wolf looked over at her with a small smile. When Scarlet saw Wolf looking at her she let out a small giggle.

"Hello everyone." Emilie chirped holding a tray with everyone's drink orders. She set down the drinks going around in a circle. Cress couldn't help but notice that she took an annoyingly long time to put down Thornes drink.

"Okay, what will everyone have to eat tonight?" Emilie asked grabbing her pen and pad once more. Cress once again confused by the menu and decided just to copy whatever Cinder ordered. Luckily Cinder had a good taste in food and asked for the new england clam chowder.

"And what would you like to eat?" Emilie asked.

"Um, may I please have the new england clam chowder?" Cress spoke quietly. Her heart was ramming against her ribs and Cress felt immensely silly about being so worried about her dinner order.

"Sorry I didn't hear what you just said. Could you repeat that?" Emilie said tapping her pen against the order pad.

"The clam chowder. Could I have that?" Cress said.

"One new england clam chowder coming right up," Emilie said jotting down Cress' order quickly. Cress breathed out relaxing into the back of her chair. Cress felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her and that she really had just accomplished something incredible.

Emilie walked away tearing off the order paper and handing it to someone at the bar. Cress watched through a small door window the kitchen. There was no other word to describe what was happening besides chaos. Chefs were sprinting past each other food was sizzling in their pans. Orders were being taped up and steam was everywhere.

"Any other important questions for Cress?" Thorne asked his voice was teasing and brought Cress back to the present.

"Favorite animal?" Jacin asked. There was a moment of silence as if everyone was momentarily awed that Jacin who lived in a cone of silence actually spoke. Winter beamed reaching for his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh um I am not really sure… I guess a butterfly." Cress said. In truth, it was the first animal that came to mind Cress had no idea what her favorite animal was. She hadn't ever really seen very many animals. But a butterfly seemed like a good start.

"Oh, I just adore wolves. They may seem ferocious but they would make such a good companion." Winter sighed. Cress wondered how Winter knew if a wolf made a good companion or not but decided to believe Winter.

"Favorite season?" Cinder asked. Cinder probably had just asked the first question she could think of but Cress felt relief for she knew already what her answer would be.

"Spring, definitely spring," Cress answered a smile lighting up her face.

"Why spring?" Kai said.

"Oh, it is just so lovely. Everything is growing. Everything only gets better. Each day holds a new surprise. I know the snow here is magnificent but I have always preferred the warm seasons to the cold." Cress said.

"I agree with Cress on this one," Thorne said. "Spring is short but is the best season for a convertible car ride." Cress laughed along with everyone else feeling a warm glowing feeling in her chest.

Emilie came back with the food setting the steaming clam chowder in front of Cress. The smell lifted up through the air and Cress felt suddenly extremely hungry. Making sure everyone was served Cress began eating. This time though Cress was sure not to eat as quickly as she had before and instead enjoyed the food.

Everything tasted so good and Cress never wanted the moment to end.


	9. Chapter 9

The monster seemed unstoppable. Causing havoc everywhere it turned. Possessing the innocent and young. Our measly human weapons couldn't stop this unearthly force. It was like trying to stop a wildfire by blowing on it. And the children who had to fight it seemed like they didn't stand a chance. As their home towns fate rested on their shoulders.

Cress was binge watching Stranger Things. It had become her new favorite obsession. At first, she had just watched the first hour because she had an hour of free time that she didn't know how to fill. But instantly she was hooked. It had only been three days but she was already in the final episode.

Cress was snuggled in her bed enjoying the benefits of the Montgomery's large flat screen TV and Netflix account. Something that none of the other residents used not even the staff. It never failed to baffle Cress. If there was one thing that she could not live without no exceptions it would be TV, forget oxygen and water.

Then an upbeat knocking came at Cress' door. Sighing to herself Cress paused the show wishing that she could just finish those last ten minutes of suspense. It was killing her slowly. Cress rolled out of her bed and half-heartedly patting down her hair. It was probably just Iko.

Cress swung open the door mid-yawn. And standing there was Carswell Thorne with a large smile and dimple. Cress felt like kicking herself. Her hair was probably a mess and her room was a bigger one.

"Thorne! What are you doing here?" Cress exclaimed trying to use her body to block her room which looked like a tornado had gone through it. Unfortunately, Thorne was a good foot taller than her a could probably see inside.

"Do I need a reason to check on my favorite first mate?" Thorne teased resting his hand comfortably on the doorframe. Cress laughed a blush rising up in her cheeks. She hoped she hadn't sounded annoyed. But he was interrupting her Stranger Things episode, at the climax.

"Anyway everyone else in the staff is boring to hang out with." Thorne joked. Cress beamed knowing that he was only teasing but still slowly from the somewhat compliment he had given her.

"Well I am glad that I made the cut," Cress said.

"Of course there is a more serious reason that I have come up here," Thorne explained his face losing its smirk for a moment.

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Cress asked her heart ramming against her rib cage.

"You seem like a damsel that needs saving," Thorne stated looking Cress straight in the eye. Cress thought he might faint. It felt like he had read her mind. She did need saving. Saving from Sybil and Julian.

"I do?" Cress breathed looking up into his beautiful eyes.

"Yes, from boredom! What is a young energetic girl like you doing by wasting away a beautiful day like this?" Thorne cried a large easy grin on his face. Cress laughed too feeling like a fool for thinking of something so deeply.

"Honestly? I've bee binge watching Stranger Things." Cress replied.

"Hmmm, I guess that is a pretty good reason for spending your day inside. Of course, mastered TV watchers such as myself had already seen all of both seasons." Thorne said.

"You're a mastered TV watcher?"

"Yes, it took many years of hard work to reach a black belt. But now it is worth it."

"I guess you can give me a few tips then," Cress replied trying to mask how she would actually love to spend her days with Thorne even if it was just to watch some show.

"But of course! But today I have something planned for us to do. And no it is a surprise so I won't tell you what it is. All I am going to say is you are going to want to wear something warm." Thorne winked.

"Okay, I'll just get dressed," Cress said her voice slightly quavering. She gently closed the door and then silently celebrated. Thorne actually planned a day for her. Cress felt warm and jittery all over and a huge smile covered her face.

Cress scurried over to her wardrobe trying to find something that was warm but also cute. Of course, she wasn't dressing cute to impress Thorne or anything that would be silly. Cress shook her head trying to clear her mind and focus her thoughts.

Living in Vermont you had to have a lot of warm things, you would become an ice cube if you didn't. But the climate and Cress' love for skirts never seemed to cooperate with each other. Cress nervously scanned her clothes trying to be quick and not seem like a girl who takes hours on choosing her outfit.

Eventually, Cress just gave up and threw together her warmest clothes. Black boots that reached above her ankle, fleece-lined leggings, a dark blue dress, a brown jacket, blue gloves, and a blue beanie with a pompom on top. She felt slightly self-conscious about the pompom but she didn't have any other hats so it would have to do.

"Okay, I am ready for this adventure we are going on," Cress announced as she slipped out her room still careful to not open the door to much and reveal the mess behind it.

"Perfect!" Thorne clapped his hands together and stood straight.

"Are we taking a car there?" Cress asked as Thorne confidently marched down the hall his pace slightly faster than hers leaving her at an awkward trot to keep up.

"Yep, and today I am choosing the car no offense to your car taste but I prefer a cherry red car to an old punch buggy," Thorne explained. He swiftly opened the garage doors and crossed over to the convertible.

"Oh yes, I remember this car," Cress exclaimed. "She had a girls name, you said something about it sounding rich?" Cress wasn't exactly thrilled to ride this car. It seemed like it would go really fast and she didn't want to be in a fast car with Thorne as the driver.

"Her name is Tiffany. You know like the store Tiffany's?" Thorne explained.

"Whats the store sell?" Cress asked. She had only ever gone to supermarkets or seven elevens and even then Aunt Sybil always made her wait in the car. Thorne fell back placing a hand over his heart and pretending to faint.

"I think you are the only girl in this world that doesn't worship the store Tiffany's. Even Cinder gets a little dreamy-eyed whenever it is mentioned." Thorne gasped. Cress was still confused about what type of store it was. She furrowed her brow confused that people would worship a store.

"It's a jewelry store usually super high-end stuff. Don't tell me you have never seen the movie." Thorne said. Cress shook her head feeling like she was trying to read a program's code except it was backward.

"Well, we can fix that. In our lessons to become mastered TV watchers that will be the first thing we do." Thorne said. "And maybe Julian can buy you some of their stuff."

Cress shifted in her shoes at the mention of Julian. It felt like Thorne and Julian shouldn't belong in the same universe much less the same conversation. Thorne seemed to instantly regret his words his expression a mixture between guilty and apologetic. There was a moment of silence and Cress felt like she was suffocating in it.

"Okay, shall we buckle up?" Cress asked forcing her voice to sound chipper and upbeat. She crossed over to Tiffany's door and yanked it open with a little to much force.

"Um yeah, great idea," Thorne replied his voice equally forced.

The ride couldn't have been more than 20 minutes but if felt like an eternity. Cress' mind whirled innerly she screamed at herself to say something. but the conversation was never her strong suit. For most of her life, the only person who she would ever talk to was Aunt Sybil and those were hardly ever healthy conversations.

Cress jiggled her knee up and down making a rhythmic thumping noise filling up the silence in the car. Cress wondered if it would make it worse to turn on the radio. She didn't know the town's stations that well and the last thing she wanted to listen to right now was a love song.

Cress looked out her window watching the houses and trees whip by. By now most of the leaves had fallen off the trees and then had eagerly been stepped on my little toddlers. Yet a few stubborn ones clung to their branches even as the cold winter air blew them harshly.

Cress glanced over at Thorne trying not to make it obvious that she was looking over at him. His eyes were directly on the road staring at it so intensely it gave Cress goosebumps. His eyebrows were drawn together in concentration. When he noticed that she was looking at him at first he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again as if deciding to bottle up his unspoken words.

Cress looked back at the road feeling highly uncomfortable in the situation. Thorne pulled the car up not so gracefully into a parking spot in front of a large gray building. It reminded Cress of one of those football stadia except this was much smaller and the top was closed off.

"So…"Thorne began. "Have you figured out what we are doing yet?" He gestured towards the building as if it held all the answers. Cress nearly fainted in relief that someone had said something. But then she felt nervous again, no she had no idea what they were doing and the building only confused her more.

"No, I've never seen one of these buildings before," Cress explained following Thorne as he walked towards a large doorway.

"Ms. Darnel are you pulling my leg?" Thorne joked a smirk lighting up his face. It was still forced and it still felt awkward but Cress was grateful for the familiarity. Cress shook her head no with a small smile.

Thorne leads her over to a ticket booth and for a wild second Cress thought they were going to see a movie. But that was crazy what theatre was this large? And yes movie theaters were known to be drafty (even though she herself had never been in one) but they wouldn't need to be in winter gear for that.

Then another problem came into Cress' mind. She didn't have any money. Sybil had never given her any and even though she was marrying Julian she didn't have a single credit card in her name. Even if Thorne offered to pay her back she wouldn't be able to. Seeing her worried expression Thorne explained.

"Don't worry this is about me."

"Thank you," Cress said wholeheartedly meaning it. They walked up to the both were a woman probably in her late fifties was waiting.

"Two tickets please," Thorne said confidently.

"Coming right up sugar have a lovely time. And don't worry the skates are included." The woman passed over the tickets with a warm smile and then turned over to the next customers in line.

"Skates?" Cress questioned wondering what exactly was going on.

"All will be revealed just walk right through this door." Thorne gestured to another set of doors.

Cress walked through them and the cold air hit her face. She gasped as her eyes opened wide taking in the scene. A huge pristine ice skating rink lay out in front of her. All different sorts of people were lacing up their skates and wobbling on the ice. Some of them were spectacular and figure skating in the middle while others gripped onto the side wall so they would fall.

"Ice skating!" Cress cried her grin was huge and she whirled around to see a smugly smirking Thorne.

"I'm pretty good at choosing an outing," Thorne smirked. "It is just one of my many many skills. Right along with alligator wrestling."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Cress yelled as she did a happy dance.

"No problem, I'm guessing you want to start right away?" Thorne asked walking over to the counter filled with ice skates. He took two pairs and handed one to her

"Yes, of course! But um I don't really know how to ice skate." Cress said hoping that it wouldn't be hard to learn. She took the skates seeing that he got her size perfectly.

"Don't worry I can teach you that. It is actually quite simple." Thorne assured her while lacing up his skates. Cress bent down and tied on her skates careful on the sharp bottom. They both wobbled over the rink opening Cress nearly falling down serval times in the short distance.

Cress tentatively stepped on the ice looking at the many other dents from other peoples skates. Cress looked over at another girl who was flying on the ice it seemed so easy for her like she was skating before she could walk. Cress tried to mimic her movement and nearly fell when Thorne caught her.

"Okay, lets start slow," Thorne advised guiding her away from the entrance until she was in between the middle of the rink and the side. Cress let out a breath calming her self down.

"So take my hand," Thorne instructed holding out his gloved hand. Cress gently put her small hand into his amazed at how he dwarfed her. Her entire arm went numb and she let out another shaky breath. Thorne gave her an encouraging smile.

"And then act like you are walking but push back for a longer time," Thorne said motioning for her to try.

"Okay, I can do this… Hopefully." Cress replied.

Taking her first step and then pushing back. Surprisingly she didn't fall. She took another and another and another. Until she was actually skating with Thorne next to her steadying her whenever she lost her balance.

They went around the ring slowly at first and then more quickly and more quickly. Until she really felt like she was flying. Cress let out a laugh as the cold stung her face.

"I knew it you are naturally graceful. Ten times better than when I first skated." Thorne declared smiling down at her.

"Thanks to you that I am here," Cress replied.

"True, I get all credit. Now let's try some tricks!"


End file.
